the host club and maka
by cupcake59193
Summary: Maka is sent on a mission and she will go undercover at her cousins school. What if she finds our her cousin and his idiot friends are miesters and weapons?What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

# The Host Club and Maka?

I was on the airplane waiting for my cousin, Tamaki to pick me up once I got off.

*FLASHBACK*

"Maka Albarn please come to Lord Death's office". I looked at the speakers and I excused myself from the conversation. I headed to Lord Death's Office and said,"hello, Death" he said,"whazzup, whazzup, whazzup! As you know you are getting to get better at your weapon abilities" I said,"I'm still working on it I'm not that great". He said,"don't be modest Maka, anyway, there is a special mission I would like you to go on! There is a witch in Japan and I want you to kill her, there is also some weapons and meisters I would love you to recruite". "You will be going undercover as a school girl at a private schoolfor a month, I believe your cousin,Tamaki goes to the school and your uncle is the chairman.I already contacted Tamaki and told him your mission, he promised to keep it a secret and you will be staying at his place". I groaned saying,"Tamaki and secrets aren't a good combination". My dad came in hugging me saying,"don't leave me MMMaakkkkaaaa!" I maka-chopped him and continued the conversation,"my cousin is just like my dad, he is selfish, stupid, oblivious and,plays around with women a lot he even sounds like him (lol)." A picture of him laughing his stupid laugh appears at the back of my head. I clenched my fists and said,"Lord Death do I have to stay with him, is there any other way?!" He just said bluntly,"nope!"

# A Few Hours Later Of Telling My Friends

"I will be going to a private school and my flight is tomorrow in the morning at six " "my cousin will be there, he looks like this" I pull out a picture of him posing with his hand in his hair. The girls immidiately start swooning. I roll my eyes and say,"he is like my dad, he doesn't cheat but, he flirts with women a lot. He is so dumb, he is nice though. So I'll be ok, so don't worry, Lord Death said,he'll hook up a monitor for me and you guys can watch. Its a little creepy though, being watched by your every move. I'll be anything but in danger. I'll be meeting his friends too".

# Boring Time Skip Nobody Cares About!

I wake up in the morning and I pack my bags. Soul drives me to the airport and it's almost six. Once we get there Soul hugs me wich immediatly causes me to blush, he notices what he did and he blushed to. He says," I'll be watching you on the monitor you know" I say," geesh Soul you almost sound like a stalker" he smirks and I get on the plane

*END OF FLASHBACK*

# six hours later and plain boards into Japan

I get off the plain and get my luggage. I see Tamaki and I head over to him, I see six other people and a small little boy says," hello I'm Honey!" And he says ,"you must be Maka-chan" I said,"yes I'm Maka Albarn, nice to meet you" Honey said," you look so much like Tamaki" i said, " how so?" A man with glasses and black hair says," why you face stuctures and blonde hair" you look alike in a way, what are my manners I'm Kyoya Otori nice to meet you Albarn." I say," nice to meet you" and I extend my hand to shake but, he grabs my hand and kisses it. I Maka-chop him and everyone looks surprised. Tamaki says," she is vicious, she is the only one I know who can get as scary as Kyoya, joyful as honey, as calm and silent as mori and so much of a leader like me." I Maka-chop him he goes to the corner and I rub my temples. Two boys with orange hair come to me and one says," I'm Kouru and that's Hikaru" I extended my hand and say," I'm maka albarn and you better not do what the other guy did" I say with a smile and Kyoya just shudders. They looked terrified and Hikaru said," don't worry we're not like him" I say,"then it's a pleasure to meat you two". Then the tall guy says," I'm Mori" I say," it's nice to meet you Mori, I'm Maka albarn" a girl said," hello I'm Haruhi Fudioka" I say," hi I'm Maka albarn" I shake her hand and say," I don't mean to be rude but, do you like dressing like a boy?" She said,"somehow it just feels comfortable" I said," I guess that's true I hate dressing up in dresses and make-up, I guess we get adapted to different outfits" Tamaki looks bewildered. I say,"it was nice to meet people who can deal with my extrmely stupid cousin. Sometimes he is just to much to handle.". I mutter," he is just like my dad" I think the twins heard me and they asked," what happened between you and your dad. "I just said," nothing"

# with the group at death city

## Soul's part

I see how everything plays out and I growl when the man in the glasses kisses her hand and I was happy when she Maka-chopped the living daylights out of him. They got out of the airport soon and they got into a limo and a boy with orange hair openes the door for her and I again as the other orange head elbowed him and he blushed. Maka-closed her eyes for a second in the limo and opened her eyes again. I guess she is using soul perception and she looks around and her eyes widen when she sees tamaki and she rubs her temples.

# maka's part

I use soul perception in the car and everyone was eather a miester or weapon and my eyes widened when I see tamaki, he is a meister. Why of all the options tamaki would have to get a responsible part. I rubbed my temples, I have to tell them when we go to the destination.

Once we get there, I say," can I talk to all of you in private" they all nod as the maids leave I lock the doors behind them. Everyone is shuddering as I point to Kyoya and say," your up first" he walks over and I use soul perception and when I open my eyes I figure out he is a weapon. I say," there is a school called DWMA wich means death weapon miester academy for people who can turn into weapons and miesters who wield the weapons. I have figured out some of you are weapons and some are miesters. The school has been built to defeat something called a kishin where a person feeds off of human soul instead of a bad soul. I am a miester/weapon wich is rare. Kyoya you are a weapon, think of a weapon and concentrate think and something will click. I will demonstrate" I think about my scythe form and next thing you knew I fell to the ground in my scythe form. Everybody was in awe as I changed did the same and he was a dagger and when you lost the dagger it would come back like a bumerang. Next was mori who was a miester, itold him miesters have a very important job where you are the one actually fighting and you have to make sure you don't die. He nodded and next were the twins who were two matching swords. I told them you will always take the hit for you miester and grow a loyalty to them. You will have to resonate with your miester at one point and you have to put an ego asighed and understand eachother. They nodded as I explained to honey he was a huge thick sword in weapon form. Haruhi was a miester and I headed to Tamaki, I said, "Tamaki, you are a miester out of everyone you should focus the most put your ego asighed and if you let stupid things get in your way then one little slip up, will end the life of you and your weapon you got that?!" I used venom in my voice so he would understand he nodded. I smiled and said," good now I need to contact Lord Death, come with me everyone." I found a mirror on the wall and blew fog into it and said,"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door" the screen apeared and I said,"hello death." Whazzup,whazzup,whazzup maka" I said," I found all the miesters and weapons wich were my idiot cousins friends, I have not caught the kishin yet though sir" he said,"good work Maka! Your friends would like to see you!" I first saw Soul and said," everyone this is my weapon partner Soul and very good friend" he smiled and said," how are you doing Maka?" I smiled and said,"good I found the miesters and weapons on my first day" Kouru and Hikaru came up behind me and put there arms around me and Kouru said,"she is like an angel, she taught us how to go in our weapon form and she said if we don't find" Hikaru continued," a miester then we can wield eachother" they both said thanks and kissed my cheeks, I blushed furosiously and coughed. Soul growled and Tsubaki came up and pushed Soul away and asked how I was and swooned over Tamaki and I ended up being in an awkuard position because she liked my cousin. Liz and Patty ended up doing the same thing. Blackstar ended up ranting on how great he was and kid complimented on how symetrical the twins were. Lord death came back on the screen and said,"have everyone help you fight the kishin and train the screen went blank. I said,"ok everybody will be working today!"


	2. Chapter 2

# MAKAS PART

I worked with the weapons all day trying to make it more fluint so they can turn into a weapon form, in a snap of a finger. I also worked with the miesters making sure they an dodge attacks quickly, and give strong hard attacks to kill the enemy. Later we stopped and a maid showed me to my room. I didn't bother taking off my boots and went to sleep. I woke up in the morning and I senced a pre-kishin in the city. There were a lot of people so it didn't attack yet, it had to wait till there were only a few people and people were already coming out as I woke up Tamaki and gathered his friends, I ran into the city. The pre-kishin just ate an innocent soul and turned into a real kishin. The weapons turned into their form and the miesters wield them. I turned both my arms into a scythe and turned my back in the weird desined scythe form and got in my stance and pointed to the kishin saying," we're going to take your soul, your days of hunting innocent souls are over" I smirked as I figured out it's power was to shoot swords out of everywhere. I ran, dodging the attacks and hit the kishin hard in the middle and it yelped in pain. It wasn't enough to kill it, and Lord Deaths words rung in my ear,'you have to train them'. I stayed behind and said," whoever finishes the kishin off gets to have its soul and that is a step to becoming or making a death weapon. Don't think twice or pause that's when the kishin gets you. Now defeat it and take it's soul." They all rushed after it and dodging its attack then, haruhi got hit. She fell and Tamaki rushed over yelling her name,"Haruhi are you all right!" He said. I yelled at him saying,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THE LONGER YOU STAY HERE THE BETTER CHANCE YOU GET OF BEING KILLED OR CAUSING THE DEATH OF ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS. I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER! NOW GO. HURRY!" He said,"no" I said,"excuse me!" He repeated himself and I said,"you can stay here doing nothing and your friends are risking there lives, talking to me while I'm healing her wound and let your guard down getting hurt or killed! Wich one is it going to be?! Don't cause your other friends to die this one was an accident!" Then at that moment honey got hit and mori changed back helping him. All the weapons changed back and I asked kouru and hikaru to change they said,"no" I said,"your friend aren't dead, they got a wound and they'll be alright. But if you refuse then they will die!" They nodded and they changed into the twin swords. I said,"let's skip a chapter in your training guid to resonating" I saw their reflection and i explained what to do. The monster kishin ran towards us as we started resonating and in one move I killed the kishin getting stabbed with a sword. I pulled it out and bandaged it helping mori and haruhi. We went back to tamaki's house and I called Lord death carrying the soul we got or I got. I told him what happened and soul wanted to talk to me. . Next thing you know Soul appeared on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

I gulped as Soul appeared on the screen and instead of ranting on about how I might of did something wrong he yelled,"MAKA !ARE YOU ALRIGHT, DID YOU GET HURT BADLY!?" . I made a weird face thinking,'that's what he wanted to tell me' I coughed and returned my face back to normal and said,"I'm fine Soul, I'm not going to die, anyway it doesn't hurt if you got stabbed multiple times. Remember, Asura was going to kill you so I took the hit" pointing to my stomache that was still hurt. I said,"they got there first time being hit, so it probably hurts right now for them." I saw Tamaki look over making a weird look and I scoweled. I continued my conversation saying,"though they need more training because they almost got killed and failed to kill the kishin. Oh, I got a snack for you Soul" I waved the red and forth until he was drooling and I giggled. I said," I'll mail it to you today." He smiled and said," you are the coolest partner ever, you deserve to eat it" I smiled and said," thanks Soul" . I ate the soul and felt it going down with that good feeling. I gulped it down and I turned around and everyone was staring shocked. I turned back around to see my dad and Soul is yelling in the backround," hey! I'm still talking to Maka Spirit. She's my miester!" My papa says,"well I'm her beloved papa!". I make a digusted face and said,"during everything that's happened today, your the last person I need to talk to." I turned away and Tamaki was standing there holding me by the shoulders and turned me around forcefully. He said with a smile,"hi, uncle spirit." My papa said,"Tamaki, are you a cool weapon like your uncle ?" Tamaki said,"unfortionatly I'm a meister" I yelled at him saying,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNFORTIONATLY!?" He just said to papa some other things and I said,"you two sound exactly alike in more ways than one. First you two both speak idiot and second, you have the same voice." Tamaki looked at me clueless and father said, "MAKAAA!PAPA LOVES YOU!PLEASE FORGIVE MMMEEEE!I MISS YOOOOUUU!" I said," your no longer my father after what you did to mom" as I tried to get out of Tamaki's grip but no use so I punch his stomache swiftly and when his arm is forced up I go under and and duck when he falls. I say,"by Spirit" before he can say anything else I turn off the screen. I turn around to meet wonderous eyes as Haruhi and Honey are up and bandaged I say,"get to bed if I sence another kishin in the morning and anyway we have school" I head to my room locking the door.

# KOURUS PART

I am amazed with her techniques with getting out of Tamakis grip and he falls to the floor. Maybe I like her? I don't know. I have a feeling for her even though the albino obviously has a thing for her. I see her walk out of the room and Tamaki gets up saying,"geesh what's up with her and her dad. I was only trying to help." And he yells," operation fix Maka and uncles relationship!" You can hear Maka yelling from her room,"NO WAY THAT'S HAPPENING!I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM AFTER WHAT HE DID TO KAMI AND WHAT KAMI DID TO ME!" Kyoya says,"Maka Albarn, her parents got divorced at a young age. Her father cheated on her mother multiple times with other women all in a sexual way, her mother left her that year she found out. Her mother's where abouts are unknown. Her mother's name is Kami Albarn, and her father's name is Spirit Albarn." Maka comes out of her room stomping and says,"how the heck did you know that and there is no need to tell that to them" she points to us and Kyoya said,"pay-back of course " and I remember her Maka-chopping him. An evel aura surrounds them and it gets bigger and bigger. Tamaki steps in and says,"Kyoya, she'll murder you, stop it". Maka says,"there's no need to stop him if he wants to be murdered" she has a blood-lust look in her eyes and says,"I'm a creator of a death-scythe, a powerful weapon myself, defeater of the most powerful kishin, Asura, it's easy to dodge attacks and I am training you. What makes you think you can defeat me?" Kyoya's aura turns into a frightened one and Maka's aura is getting bigger by the minute. She just states calmly,"don't bother me when I'm sleepy or else I will take you soul" we gulp and Maka takes her evil aura to her room and we lived.


	4. Chapter 4

MAKAS PART

The next morning, I woke up in a bad mood because, I had to wear this frilly dress for school. It had so many layers of fabric, I thought I wouldn't be able to walk. I put my combat boots on and brushed my hair out, I decided I would wear my hair down. I brushed my teeth and went down stares, I found Tamaki wearing a weird looking blue suit and I said," do I have to wear this yellow monstrosity?" He replied with a yup and I growled. I tugged at the dress all morning, I was about to rip it off when I senced a pre-kishin the opposite direction. I open the door and I tucked and rolled out of the car, I ran the direction and it was going to kill my UNCLE. I ran up to it, changing my arm into my scythe form and I took one full swing at the pre-kishin and in one hit the red soul appeared. I asked uncle Suoh if he was ok and he looked truly frightened at what was going to happen to him and thanked me. I hugged him and said hi. He said," hello, Maka ". im glad he remembered me because, I haven't seen him in 6 years.

I headed to school again, I walked in the door and everbody was staring at me and one said," she's Tamaki's cousin" they all went crazy and a few guy asked me out. I went to class and took notes, I was in class A-2 and I saw the twins and Haruhi. I sat down next to Kouru and gave him a sweet smile. he blushed and I silently giggled. During class, the teacher gave us a test and, I scored a 100%. I guess, studying in other subjects then, DWMA subjects comes in handy at a regular school. Today we had a pop quiz in math and I somehow scored a 120%. I scored a 100% or more on all my tests and it was done quickly.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up scencing a WITCH! Unfortionatly, Tamaki, Kouru, Hikaru, Mori, Honey, Kyoya and Haruhi were in my room. I cursed under my breath and said," you guys stay here I scence a witch and you guys can't fight her." I opened my window and jumped out landing on my feet gracefully, most people would have died jumping out of a 3 story house but, I'm different. They looked down and I started running fast, hoping by the time I get there the witch wouldn't put her soul perception shield on soon.

WITH THE HOST CLUB

"WE HAVE TO GO HELP HER‼‼" said Tamaki, Haruhi said," NO SEMPIE! SHE TOLD US TO STAY HERE! WE WOULD ONLY GET IN HER WAY!" Tamaki said," she helped us and we have to help her! Did you see how far that sword went into her when we were fighting that kishin‼?‼?" they were speechless. Tamaki said," we need to get there quickly, I volunteer to go first". Kyoya said," Tamaki it isn't a good ide-" and Tamaki jumped out the window only to fall flat on his stomache. They all raced down stares and helped him up. They ran to Maka and somehow found her. She was fighting the witch but, can't even get a mark on her and she was all bloody.

MAKAS PART

I can't get a mark on that # %&^*! Witch and she has been sending flying lazers, almost killing me. She sends another big one toward me and I have to jump out of the way to dodge. The weapons and miesters charge after her and somehow make a mark on her she screams in pain and there is an explosion. They were all on the floor almost dead, and the witch sends another one there way to finish them off. I run hoping to stop it. I take all my power and I spread my arms and legs out and an emence pain reaches my almost gone cut from the kishin mixed with the cut from Asura and I fly back. I can't move, the witch says," you failed, you can't defeat me" she starts cackling and I say," no, it's not over. I WILL DEFEAT YOU‼‼‼‼" I get up and wince at the amount of blood pooring out of my stomache.

WITH LORD DEATH, SPIRIT, STEIN, BLACKSTAR, TSUBAKI, KID, LIZ AND PATTY

LIZ'S PART

We see her fighting against the witch and the guys come help her and make the witch weaker. Then, there is a huge explosion and they are on the floor in pain. The witch is preparing for another attack to kill them and Maka takes the hit. We are all in shock and I say," where the % #$ is Soul!?" Patty says in a sad voice," he is on a date with his girlfriend" I take out my phone and call that #$% !&* loser and he picks up and says," what?" I say," you %$# !&* ##whole! You are on a date while Maka is fighting a witch, she's almost dead. She has a fountain of blood from where she took three hits and they were all from taking a hit for someone‼‼‼‼‼‼ AND ONE OF THOSES HITS WERE FOR YOU! YOU $#% & LOSER‼ get over here or we will never talk to you again you b***h!" I hang up and I see Maka yelling," I will defeat you‼" she gets up and winces and holds her stomache where blood Is gushing out of everywhere. She turns her arm back into a scythe and she is doing something.

Stein says," she is resonating with herself, only the best miesters/weapons can do this. She has to have her good conscious and her bad conscious help each other, wich isn't easy if you have a bad past. This means she has a 5% chance of living, but she knows if she does this she will certainly win if she does-" next thing you know she yells," GENIE HUNTER!" Soul says," she is strong so she will live" I smirk and say," aww you ditched your sorry butted girlfriend just to watch maka" and he blushed. Spirit says," my Maka is strong she will live no matter what". Stein says," you know she has to fight her past and life, wich was ruined because of you " Spirit said," you just had to ruin the moment, anyway she had to many happy moments in life for it to be ruined. I sadly have to say, Soul you gave her the best happy moment she can ask for." We all smiled

MAKAS CONSCIOUS

I see my good conscious and bad conscious arguing of why they should help eachother. This goes on for a few seconds and I say," you will help eachother because this is how you will live" the evil conscious says," Do you want to know what Soul was doing a few minutes ago?" she shows Soul on a screen with a girl and he is about to kiss her and the clip ends. I feel heartbroken that Soul was making googly eyes with that $!&% while im fighting a witch. I open my eyes and say," why should I care? Soul gave me everything and I can't even give him freedom to do this. That is no fair." The good conscious smiles and says," good thing you chose the right path", I smile and close my eyes. I open them and put on my scary Patty voice and say," help eachother now before we all die d**** you" they shudder and we all resonate. I see the witch again and yell," GENIE HUNTER‼" I take a full swing at her with my huge scythe arm and she disinagrates like what happened to medusa and Asura. Her purple soul appears and I take it. I helped everyone then I felt dizzy, I touched my stomache from where I took the hit and I am soaked in blood. I collapse and everything goes black. I hear a yell," MAKA!" I say," who is –". I feel nothing and everything is nothing like im floating in space.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP.5 THE HOST CLUB AND MAKA

MAKAS PART

They were all there. Tsubaki, Honey, Blackstar, Mori, Kid, Kyoya, Patty, Haruhi, Liz, kouru, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Soul. I remember blacking out and looked at my stomach and it was bandaged up. Tsubaki hugged me and said,"don't do anything to recklace ever again!" I hugged her back and said,"i'm fine. I did kill the witch." Kouru said,"i'm so glad your ok" he hugged me and i blushed stuttering on my words. Soul growled and i tried standing up wincing. He helped me up and he shot a glare at Kouru. I looked at him like a mother does when a kid does something bad in front of guests. Everyone makes sure i'm ok and it goes on in a long conversation. Blackstar tried giving me an autograph again but, i kicked him out the window, breaking the window and blackstar. We ended up bringing in another bed. I got checked out of the hospital and everybody was relieved. I was planning to go back to japan but, Soul stopped me. I went home with Soul that day. But, i missed Japan alot and my idiot cousin and his friends. I remembered the power of resonating with myself, it felt awesome but, how did i even do it?! I screamed in my head when i got off of my bed smelling the undiscribable great aroma coming from the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and saw Soul cooking dinner, wich was spegatii. I mumbked his name as he looked over his shoulder and said,"Maka you shouldn't be up right now, you lost a lot of blood. You managed to resonate by yourself, that must of takin' lot's of energy out of you." I said,"i feel better now Soul,anyway resonating wasn't so hard. It's the fact that i lost a lot of blood and kept fighting, i remembered blacking out and how i seperated the resonance with the pain, the pain took over but if not for the scar i woukd be fine. " he looked down and said,"you're not going to dump me, are you?" He looked up,"of course i'm not idiot. It would take me so much more to seperate from you, i coldn't live with myself if i did something so terrible like dumping because, i could fight by myself. We're much stronger together!" I said with a cheary tune. He smiled ad continued to cook dinner, i looked at the spegatti in awe, it smelled so GOOD! He said with a sarcastic tune,"geesh, give me some space, i'm going to end up going to the hospital from suffication" i giggled at his joke and backed away. I all of a sudden senced another kishin and Soul said,"food's done "i said i'm so sorry, there's another kishin in the city. We have to go Soul!" He sighed as we ran out the door turning off the food before we went. I saw the ugly kishin trying to slotter his next victim and i shouted," your soul is mine , kishin." Soul turned into his scythe form and i caught him and swung him around to my signature pose. The kishin growled and lunged at me. I dodged and ran towards it taking a huge swing and it screamed in horrable pain. I lunged again and when it tried to scratch me again i did a flip in the air and took another full swing at it using all my power, it kneeled and faded away to reviele it's red messy soul. Soul came out of his scythe form and ate the soul, gulping it down and sighed with relief and said,"Maka, thankyou for a good meal. Now when we get home you can have your's " i smiled and he did his signature smirk. We walked home together looking at the stars with wonder, i felt, happy and smiled for real this time.


End file.
